Simple, Calm, and Cool
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Hatsuharu is a simple soul. He's also calm and cool. He's collected. Black Haru is not. Mainly Haru centric. Following Manga Timeline up to the 11th volume. Can be read without it, though.


**A/N: **Another unhapppy fic brought to you by me! This time I decided to actually have a fic that included my favorite character, Hatsuharu! Isn't he pretty? I lurve him with all my heeeart!

Oh, a note, _italics _is Black Haru's thoughts.

**Warnings:** Some fucking bad language, one suggestive line.

** Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Hatsuharu and Akito, I really wish I did. And Momiji, too. But I don't.

**Simple, Calm, and Cool:**

Hatsuharu was a simple soul. Truly, he was and not because he was dumb either. Oh, no, he just liked things laid back and not so complicated. How unfortunate that he was born as a Sohma, then. While he expected nothing, the Sohma family expected everything. From the appropriate behavior of everyone to _someone_ saving them from the curse. I mean, come on, these things had to have a happy ending at one point in time. There was no where else for this story of woe to go.

And while Hatsuharu was the simple soul, his life was complicated. From his first love being Yuki to Rin getting hurt and breaking up with him, he couldn't say that problems didn't arrive at what seemed to be every corner.

That didn't mean that he wasn't about to be laid back.

Unfortunately for the rest of the Sohmas, this meant that Black Haru got some play time while White Haru decided to take a break from stress. With new stress happening, this seemed to be a more frequent occurrence.

And so, he was here, sitting in front of Akito. Yes, Akito, the bastard and bitch of the Sohma family. Couldn't the damn Head Sohma play dead for a couple of years? Just for some fucking relaxation.

Oh yes, Black Haru wanted out. Now.

"What is it, Hatsuharu? Are you.."

A pause. That fucker.

"..Upset?"

Akito's smirks did nothing to phase Haru, nothing at all. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself. It would do no good to lash out at Akito. None what so ever.

But, if Hatsuharu was to admit to one thing it would be that as much as he hated Akito's smirks, he hated the laughter more.

The laughter that was echoing in his ears and seemed to feel it's way down his spine in a shudder.

"Would you please stop laughing?"

Inhale. Exhale. Hatsuharu was okay. He was alright. He wasn't angry.

"Why? It's so funny. You're so funny."

Not angry at all.

"You're so dumb, that it's hilarious."

Not. Fucking. Angry. At. All.

"Aw, come now, you're not …**_displeased_** with me, are you?"

The part of Haru's mind that was seething was wondering how much effort it would take to punch Akito out. And how fast he could find Kyo after this to let out his steam.

"…No, Akito-san…"

And Akito's laughing once again.

Punching Akito was definitely more satisfying.

"But enough with your comical…"

He was…

"…dumb…"

…going to….

"..ox ways."

…remain calm.

"I came to ask what you thought of…"

Hatsuharu was betting he was going to say Tohru.

"..Momiji."

Well, well, surprises anyone? The question 'why' was on the tip of Haru's tongue. Along with the word 'the fuck', so it didn't seem like it was a good question to ask at the time. Calm, cool, they were on the verge of being thrown out the window.

"What do you think his punishment should be?"

_Fuck you, Akito. Protecting someone is punishable now? Is that how it is. I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face before feeding you floorboard, you ass…_

Cool.

Calm.

"I mean, he shouldn't get away with what he did, right Haru?"

_You shouldn't get away with what you're doing. I wonder how far I can kick your ass…_

"How about having him for myself a little while?"

_Know what you deserve? To die. Drop dead. Now._

"He is pretty. Think I can break him, **_Haru-kun_**?"

That almost did it. Almost. It was on the tip of the ice burg. Akito knew this. Because, Hatsuharu gave a reaction.

He scowled.

"You're dismissed, Hatsuharu."

Getting up in a stiff manner, Hatsuharu made his way out. Almost out of there. He was still calm and cool. Inhale. Exhale. He was okay.

"Oh, and bring in Momiji."

Oh yes, Hatsuharu definitely hated the laughter.

That was the last thought before White Haru took a long, long vacation.

Two hours and thirty broken doors, vases, chairs, tables, dishes later was testament to that fact.

** Owari **


End file.
